Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 7 - Enter the Nether Part 2
' '"It's really getting annoying. I get my ass kicked by a six year-old constantly." ~ Geoff 'Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 7 - Enter The Nether Part 2 '''is the seventh episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. This episode is a continuation of Episode 6, in which the lads race to the Nether. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. Summary The episode continues with Geoff having recovered his lost items, and discovering lava. Michael join a game, Skeleton attack Michael, Michael was shot by skeleton, As Michael punches trees and fights a cow with a bone, Geoff does his best to explain the "bucket method" to Ray. Geoff, taking the advice of his daughter, Millie, proceeds to dig a long tunnel near lava in his search for diamonds, not realizing that he passed diamond at the very beginning of the tunnel. Michael cliff jump to water, Geoff found diamond ore but don't have pickaxe iron Michael stays on the surface as Ray fights a Skeleton underground. Michael shot by skeleton. Creeper from Michael, creeper blown up from Michael, Michael shot bu skeleton again. Geoff mine diamond ore. Michael fail to kill zombie with arrow. Ray tries to mine obsidian with bucket Jack, meanwhile, is building his Nether Portal using the bucket method. As Ray contemplates how many people might be yelling at him for not knowing the method, Michael reveals that he stole all of Jack's iron equipment. A quick save startles the crew, after which Michael finds Jack's cave, complete with Nether Portal, and kills Jack as he is mining out gravel. Jack gives up on the objective altogether shortly afterward and goes off to build a house. Michael, not knowing how to activate the portal, guards it from Jack. Geoff reveals that he had been flooding Jack's mine with lava, not knowing that Jack moved to a different cave. Geoff eventually makes it to the portal and steps into the Nether, Ray places lava, Ray killed by yourself. with Michael following shortly after. Geoff kills Michael with a diamond sword. Geoff wins. Player Skins Since this was a two-part episode, all the Achievement Hunters used the same player skins that they used in the previous episode: *Geoff - Default Steve **This is the fifth episode in a row that Geoff used this player skin, breaking the previous record (four) held by Gavin *Jack - "Boris the Tennis Player" (Tennis Steve) *Michael - "Carl from ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force" (Athlete Steve) *Ray - "Tuxedo Mask" (Tuxedo Steve) This is the last episode before the Achievement Hunters began using their current Minecraft Skins. During that time: *Ray used the most number of different skins (4/5) **"Boris", Scottish Steve, "Tuxedo Mask", "Carl" **Ray also used a fifth skin, possibly Default Steve, in On a Rail *Gavin used the least number of different skins (2) **"Tuxedo Mask", "Boris" *"Tuxedo Mask" was the skin used by the most number of different players (5) **All five Achievement Hunters used the "Tuxedo Mask" skin in at least one episode *Scottish Steve was the skin used by the least number of different players (2) **Jack in Episodes 1 and 2 **Ray in Episode 3 *Michael and Geoff used the same skin in the most number of episodes (5) **Geoff: Default Steve **Michael: "Carl" *Geoff used the same skin (Default Steve) in the most episodes in a row (5) Trivia *This is the first multiple-part episode. *Geoff's excuse for messing with Jack was that they "had to make up for the lack of Gavin" in the episodes. *This is the first instance of Jack going off to build a house. Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes